elderscrollsfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
The Elder Scrolls: Arena
|előzmény = |terület = Tamriel |korszak = 3É 389 – 3É 399 }} A The Elder Scrolls: Arena 1994-ben jelent meg és ez volt a The Elder Scrolls széria első része, valamint a 12. játéka a Bethesda Softworks-nek. Elsők között volt az RPG kategóriában és a legnagyobbak között is volt ebben az időben. 2004-ben elérhetővé vált a sorozat 10. évfordulójára a játék ingyenes letöltése, melynek futtatásához szükséges a DOSBox nevű program, mivel a játék megjelenésekor még DOS-rendszerre lett tervezve. Az Arena egy Tamriel nevű kontinensen játszódik, teljesen behálózza a területet a vadon, várbörtönökkel és a varázslat által létre hozott különböző helyekkel, amit a játékos felfedezhet. A különböző varázslatokat pénzért cserébe megvásárolhatóak. A történet folytatódik tartományban. Fejlesztés Az Arena eredetileg egy gladiátor jellegű játék lett volna. A játékosnak lett volna egy csapata és a feladatuk, hogy a világot bejárják és más csapatokkal harcoljanak, addig amíg a játékos lesz a bajnok a kontinens fővárosaiban. Különböző mellékküldetések és más elemeket is hozzáadtak. Végül a mellékküldetések fontosabbak lettek, mint a verseny szempontjai, így a verseny nagy részét kivették a fejlesztők, és így vált az Arena teljes "RPG"-játékká. Az eladás eleinte lassan ment, de folyamatos volt, annak ellenére, hogy kemény kritikákat kapott, mert ezzel a címmel, hogy "Arena" vagy "Empire of Tamriel" túlságosan is agresszív lett volna. Végül a boltokba "The Elder Scrolls: Arena" címen került. Az első megjelenése 1993 karácsonyán lett volna, de elcsúsztatták 1994 márciusára, mely nagyon rossz időpontban volt kiadva egy akkor még olyan kis fejlesztői cégtől, mint a Bethesda. A megtévesztő csomagolások szintén hozzájárultak a vegyes gondolatokhoz, így az első időszakban csak 3000 példányát adták el. Amikor a játékot kiadták, nagyon sok programhiba volt benne. A főküldetés szálat nem lehetett végigjátszani, így a Bethesda továbbfejlesztette, ezzel kijavítva a hibákat és könnyebbé téve a játékmenetet. Így a játék sokkal stabilabbá és élvezhetőbbé vált. Verziók Az Arena eredetileg CD-ROM-ra és 3.5" floppy lemezre lett készítve. A CD-ROM-os verzió fejlettebb, mely érthetőbbé tette a beszédet és a CGI-s videókat. 1994 végén, az Arena megjelent egy új "Deluxe Edition"ben, amely CD-ROM-ra volt felújítva, és számos ajándékot lehetett hozzá kapni. Egy egérpadot, amin Tamriel térképe volt feltüntetve és egy "Codex Scientia" című könyvet. 2004-ben a 10. évfordulónál, egyetemben a Morrowind megjelenésekor kiadták ingyenesen 3,5" floppy lemezre. 2013. szeptember 10.-én újra kiadták egy új gyűjteményben, mely magába foglalta az első 4 részt. Viszont ez pontos mása az eredetinek, kivéve hogy nem DOS-ra írták. Történet Az uralkodó megidézi a birodalmi csata mágust, Jagar Tharnt. De Jagar elárulta őt és száműzte egy másik dimenzióba. Tharn gyakornoka, Ria Silmane végigkövette az árulását, figyelmeztette a tanácsot a veszélyre, ezért Tharn megölte őt a káosz botjával, aminek következtében az megsemmisült. Hónapokkal később Tharn azt tervezte, hogy átváltoztatja magát az uralkodó képmásává, és démoni alattvalókat idézett meg és tette őket saját katonáivá, és a birodalmi őrök parancsnokát, Talint Warhaftet, száműzte egy birodalmi várbörtönbe, hogy ott haljon meg. Ria Silmane becomes an incorporeal form through the use of magic and remains in this world so that she can warn Talin of Jagar Tharn's treachery and that the Emperor is actually Jagar Tharn in disguise. Ria creates a key for Talin to escape his cell and teleports him to another province through the use of a Shift Gate. The only way to stop Jagar Tharn is to obtain the Staff of Chaos, in which he holds his lifeforce. But the staff has been split by Tharn into eight pieces and scattered across Tamriel. Since Talin is the only one that Ria Silmane could trust, it's up to him to reassemble the pieces and defeat Jager Tharn. Finally, in 3E 399, after a long quest to reassemble the pieces, which were hidden at the bottom of a dungeon in each province, Talin finally reassembles the Staff of Chaos. However, Jagar Tharn was not defeated like Talin and Ria Silmane had hoped. There was one final piece in the Imperial Palace, the jewel to the Staff, which would make it complete. Talin fought his way through the Imperial Palace to the basement level where he fought with Tharn. Talin touched the staff to the jewel and they formed instantly, melting Jagar Tharn. The staff creates a portal automatically to the dimension in which the Emperor and General Warhaft are being held. They fall out of the portal and thank Talin. The Emperor makes him the Eternal Champion as a reward for saving them and defeating Jagar Tharn. Játékmenet A játék játszható térképe nagyobb mint a Morrowind, az Oblivion és a Skyrim területét együttvéve. A játék véletlenszerűen generált pályákat szerkeszt (amely kb. 6 millió négyzet kilométer), és nem számítva bele a fejlesztői részeket. A világban városok százai találhatóak. Ezek különböző nagyságúak, lakosságúak és a nevek sem ugyan azok (pl.: Arany Szarv, Ezüst Háza... stb.). Ezeken kívül várbörtönök százai vannak, de 17 darab speciálisan készített, mert ez a 17 részt vesz a játék főküldetés vonalában. Due to the enormity of the world, fast travel is essential. Walking to a nearby town could take up to 10 hours of real time, while a far off town in another province could take several days. The game is played from a first-person perspective. Combat is performed by clicking the right mouse button and dragging it across the screen, as if swinging your weapon. Magic is used by clicking on the magic menu, selecting your spell, and clicking where you want to shoot it. There is also the ability to pickpocket people on the street, or break into a store at night. Arena was one of the first games to have a day and night cycle, with stores closing at night, people getting off the streets, and monsters (Orkok, Lizard Men, etc.) wandering around towns at night. The actual main quest is completed by finishing all 17 developer-made dungeons and completing the Staff of Chaos, but there are other quests as well. Asking about rumors in a town will lead to someone telling you about someone in a bar that may need help. These "miscellaneous" quests are very simple, ranging from simple delivery missions to finding an artifact item after going through a dungeon. Another notable fact about Arena is that it has a tendency to be unforgiving towards newer players. It is easy to die in the starting dungeon, as powerful enemies can be encountered if the player lingers too long. However, this effect slowly withers away as the player becomes more powerful and more aware of the threats that loom everywhere. Even Ken Rolston, lead designer of Morrowind, says he started the game at least twenty times and only got out of the beginning dungeon once. Küldetések *Fő küldetések (Arena) *Mellék küldetések (Arena) Világ *Térkép *Helyszínek *Élőlények Karakter *Jellemzők *Varázslás *Fajok Játékmenet információk *Műtárgyak *Harc *Bugok *Tárgyak *Varázslatok Sebzés *Sebzés *Átkok *Varázsitalok *Fertőzések Galéria Arena - Back Cover.png|Az Arena hivatalos borítójának hátoldala. Arena - Disc.png|Az Arena CD változata. Arena - Floppy Disc.png|Az Arena Floppy lemezes változata. Lizard Man (Arena).png|A Lizard Man in Arena. General Warhaft (Arena).png|General Warhaft, a character in Arena. Hell Hound (Arena).png|A Hell Hound, a type of animal in Arena. Argonian Male Arena.jpeg|An Argonian in Arena. Khajiit (Arena).png|A Khajiit in Arena. Jagar.jpg|Jagar Tharn, the main antagonist of Arena. Dark Elf (Arena).png|A Dark Elf in Arena. Wood Elf (Arena).png|A Wood Elf in Arena. Külső hivatkozások *Arena letöltése * Hivatalos letöltés, a The Elder Scrolls hivatalos weboldaláról * Legutóbbi patch (v1.06) * "Arena" történet - több infó Forrás http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls:_Arena be:The Elder Scrolls: Arena cs:The Elder Scrolls: Arena de:The Elder Scrolls: Arena en:The Elder Scrolls: Arena es:The Elder Scrolls: Arena fr:The Elder Scrolls: Arena is:The Elder Scrolls: Arena it:The Elder Scrolls: Arena ja:The Elder Scrolls: Arena nl:The Elder Scrolls: Arena pl:The Elder Scrolls: Arena pt:The Elder Scrolls: Arena ru:The Elder Scrolls: Arena uk:The Elder Scrolls: Arena Kategória:The Elder Scrolls: Arena Kategória:The Elder Scrolls (sorozat)